


Snow Cones and Balloons

by CloudXMK



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Babysitter Lucifer, Balloons, Lucifer being very uncomfortable around kids, Snow cones, Trixie being her adorable self, Trixie gets to spend time with Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudXMK/pseuds/CloudXMK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s the Devil, the Prince of Darkness, and Fallen Archangel. He throws out all kinds of different hellish punishments that would make the damned souls in Hell scream. And now he’s at the beach babysitting the Detective’s spawn instead of following the new case that the Detective had been working on. Oh what the demons in Hell would say if they saw him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Cones and Balloons

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Lucifer fanfic so please don't be too harsh on me. Man am I hooked to this show and the entire cast. I really like Trixie. She's just adorable. And Lucifer cringing every time he gets a hug from her is a bonus. I do hope you enjoy this one-shot.

He couldn’t believe what the Detective had just done. He had come to her house expecting to join her on the case they had been working on for the past three days but instead she gave the task of him of babysitting her spawn.

_“The gall of that woman! I am the Devil not some simple babysitter.”_

Trixie on the other hand was beaming, happy that she got to spend time with her friend. Before he could even stop her, Trixie had greeted him with her usual hug, making him cringe and his displeasure etched on his face. Once she found out that Lucifer was going to babysit her, she practically bounced around the house as if she were on a sugar rush and dragged him out to the beach telling him they could get snow cones much to the amusement of the Detective.

So here he is at the beach, sitting on the bench, eating snow cones with the Detective’s spawn much to his annoyance.

“Hey Lucifer, do you like your snow cone?” Trixie asked.

“Yes child, I do.” He replied.

“Then why aren’t you smiling?”

That’s when he realized he was still scowling albeit slightly but the spawn always did have a sharp eye. “It’s not the snow cone child. It’s just the hot Sun that’s all.” He said, hoping that his excuse would stop the human child’s pestering questions.

“Oh okay.” Trixie went back to her snow cone, shoving another spoonful of the cold treat into her mouth. Lucifer also went back to his snow cone, enjoying the treat. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Beatrice came over to his side and hugged his waist.

“Hey Lucifer, since the Sun is bothering you, why not take off your suit?” 

“Well child, I like wearing my snuit.” He said, cringing the entire time. A few people shot the tall man strange looks seeing him completely flustered and cringing at the close contact with the little girl.

“Oh.” She then turned her attention to the beach and saw a man selling balloons of different sizes and colors. “Lucifer! That man is selling balloons! Can I get one please?” She asks, hugging him even tighter and smiling up at him.

He flinches at the tight grip the little girl had around his waist. “Yes child you can get one. Could you please let me go first?” The little girl nods and releases her hold much to Lucifer’s relief.

“Now then child-.” Before he could even finish his sentence, Trixie ran off to the sandy beach with a big grin on his face. “CHILD! STOP!” He called out to her. He growled under his breath and ran after her, skidding to a stop once he reached her side panting slightly.

“Child. Don’t you ever run off like that without me. You could have been taken or worse.” He scolded her. The smile on Trixie’s face was wiped off from the mild scolding and she bowed her head solemnly. “I’m sorry Lucifer.” She mumbled.

He sighs and rubs his hand down his face, cursing at himself for upsetting the little girl. He got down to his knees, not minding the sand sticking to his black pants, and gently spoke to the little girl, “Child, I’m not mad at you. You just got me worried. I’m telling you this now because it’s for your own good. I’ll buy you any balloon you want how about that?”

That immediately cheered her up. She looks up at him, a wide smile on her face, and nods. She turns back and points at a large pink balloon shaped as a poodle. “Can you please get me that one Lucifer?”

He got back up and nods. He pays the man for the balloon and hands it over to Trixie making her squeal in delight. She then gives him another tight hug much to his chagrin but he couldn’t help but feel a small tingle of warmth growing in his chest where his heart should be if he had one.

“Thank you Lucifer.”

“Your welcome… Beatrice.”

“Hey! You called me by my name!”

“Yes I did. Now let’s get back to your house Beatrice. We could watch a movie if you want.”

“Yay! I want to watch Tangled!”

Lucifer chuckles and lets the little girl hold his large hand. As they walked back to the house, he couldn’t help but feel a slight hint of affection for the Detective’s daughter.

 _“Maybe she isn’t that terrible. Well she’s still much better than those other human spawns.”_ He mused.

**Author's Note:**

> Tangled is a pretty enjoyable movie. If you guys haven't watched it, you guys should check it out. Also please let me know what you guys think. It'll help me a lot in the future and thank you once again for your support.


End file.
